In order both to handle the large number of toxic gas plant filters and to be economically practical, the process must be capable of handling a plurality of gas plant filters at a time. Desirably the process should be automated as much as possible. Prior to devising this process applicant was not aware of any process in practical use for cleaning gas plant filters, which constitute a major environmental disposal problem.